Card Mishap
by DracoStarbo
Summary: **CH 5 IS UP** Yugi and his friends get sucked into another world where they meet a girl that seeems to have magical powers, and there's something with cards come to live?? O_o; . . . . Will Yugi and his friends get back to their world?! Please, R/R!
1. Introductoin

Card Mishap By Draco Starbo  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! Anyone out there? I hope so. You know, it would be freaky to find out that all those people we think we chat to on the net are just cleverly designed by some freak just to fool us into thinking we were really having cyber s-*cough* I mean, really having a conversation with someone half way around the world. Heh, right, conversation. . . .Anyhow, mind out of the gutter! This is my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic and I haven't watched the whole series, please go easy on me. Pretty please?  
  
Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters; I just manipulate them to my will. ^^^ I do own, though, Barker and Riverting (River-ting) are my characters, so back off you law suits! =)~  
  
CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTOIN  
  
"All right," Tristan Taylor exclaimed, "Yugi's gonna win this!"  
  
"Go Yugi!" Téa Gardner "You can do it!"  
  
"Yeah, beet that basket case back to the rock he crawled out of!" Joey Wheeler added.  
  
//Thanks for having confidence in me guys. I won't fail you//, Yugi thought before turning his full attention onto the duelist before him. The duelist, Barker, had challenged Yugi to a duel and Yugi had rejected him because Yugi was off to see Grandfather for the first time in a month (he went on a fishing trip with some old friends). Barker was never turned down for a duel, so he had his gang capture Joey, Tristan, and Téa. In order to get them back, unharmed, Yugi had to beet Barker in a duel. It was really savage and they had tried to get free first without forcing Yugi to battle, but Barker was nuts and made sure his gang held them tightly as possible. So, with no other choice, Yugi brought out his deck.  
  
It had been a long and hard battle, and both of them were down to fifty Life Points. Barker had done something to distract Yugi's concentration at first, but his friends spotted it and helped Yugi get back to his usual dueling self. Barker had shouted for them to be gagged, but the gang had nothing to do it with, so they were able to cheer for Yugi. (Well, not true. The gang didn't like what Barker had become, so they're helping Yugi out in anyway they could. Once the battle was over, who ever won, they would let the kids go and leave Barker.)  
  
//Barker is a good duelist, but he spends too much time trying to play tricks instead of fighting.// Yugi recalled the many trap cards and magic cards Barker set up to make up for his lack of monsters. They were all well picked and each one served a purpose, no matter how unlikely it seemed to Yugi and his friends. Barker was almost as good as Yugi. He even had the Dark Magician under his control for most of the game.  
  
"And with the Dark Magician free from your grasp," Yami sneered with mischief in his eyes, "I'll attack your-"  
  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha," Barker laughed, looking very proud of his self, "Go ahead, Yugi, try to attack my monster! You won't get a scratch on my Thousand Year Old Dragon!"  
  
//Argh! Why is he so confident?!// Yugi stalled for a moment, wondering what was up Barker's sleeve.  
  
"Don't listen to him, Yugi!" Téa shouted. "He's just messing with you again! You can beet him; we know you can! We have faith in you!"  
  
//Téa's right! I can't let him fool me anymore!// "Dark Magician, attack his dragon!" The Dark Magician rose from his crouching stance, and flew towards Barker's dragon. "I call upon the trap card Dark Ring!" Barker turned a card over and a dark ring surrounded the Dark Magician and held him in mid air.  
  
"The Dark Ring!?" Yugi asked, shocked. I've never heard of that card before!  
  
"The Dark Ring is a very special card," Barker chuckled as he watched the Dark Magician struggle in a ring of black energy. "It's really one of a kind, trapping any monster in its grasp and taking all of its energy and letting me add to my Life Points or any of my monsters on my turn!"  
  
Gasp all around for Yugi and his friends.  
  
"This isn't good!" Téa exclaimed sorrowfully.  
  
"And sense your Dark Magician won't have any energy left, that means I destroyed him," Barker went on, laughing on the inside at their demise. "Any last words before I win, Yugi?"  
  
"Yes," Yami glared. Seeing Yugi in trouble, he took over to help. Lately, he hadn't been helping his alter, innocent ego so Yugi could get better at Dueling on his own. But this was a too important battle to loose, unbeknown about the gang's rebellious plans. "It isn't the end of my turn, which means you haven't won yet."  
  
"What?!" Barker glared.  
  
"You said that the energy will be drained on your turn, which means I haven't lost yet," Yami smirked.  
  
"Blast it! Most people wouldn't realize that and I could go ahead with it!" As Barker fumed, Yami reached for the next card on the deck, silently praying along with Yugi to the heart of the cards to let him win, for his friends. //Ah-ha!// "I play the Reserve Trap magic card!"  
  
"What!? No!"  
  
"All right!" Joey jumped - well, tried to, but was held down by the gang. "With the Black Ring off the Dark Magician, he can attack and win this battle!"  
  
"This, this can't happen!" Barker shouted frantically. "Don't do it, Yugi!"  
  
"Too late," Yami chuckled as the Dark Ring let the Dark Magician drop back onto the field.  
  
But before Yami could command the Dark Magician to attack, the ring started to act funny. It shivered violently and then made a small shrieking noise, like a far away woman in pain. Small, purple lighting bolts started to come out of it and it shrank slowly at first.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Barker screamed and jumped down from the dueling ring, running like a scared rabbit towards the door.  
  
The gang, though no longer the gang of Barker, weren't fools. The only thing that could get Barker to run away from a battle is if something threatened his very life.  
  
"Hey, where are they going?!" Joey questioned angrily. "I was just about to kick their butts!"  
  
"Right," Tristan rolled his eyes, and turned his attention back to Yugi, who looked confused and frightened. The Black Ring was almost as small as a baseball. "What is it doing?"  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it," Téa mumbled, stepping away from the dueling ring. "Maybe we should leave."  
  
"I'm all for that! Yug', let's go!" Joey was already half away to the door.  
  
"Hey, wait for us!" Téa ran after Joey, followed by Tristan.  
  
Yugi, Yami have already left the scene, jumped down from his spot and was only a few steps behind his friends. The Dark Ring had seemed to reach its smallest state of being and with a loud crackle, snap, and screech, the mass of dark energy flew out in all discretions!  
  
"AAHHHH!!" everyone screamed as the explosive energy washed over their skins, sending one massive wave of shock and burning, like being hit with a lighting bolt - if not ten lighting bolts. The pain only seemed to get worse and soon they stopped feeling, stopped hurting. They were just in a vast blackness . . .  
  
~ End of Intro ~  
  
A/N: Well, well, what you think? Hmm? Please, PLEASE tell me! I write for pleasure, but I also write pleasure of others! Oh, and to piss them off a couple of time. ^_~ lol. So, please, let me know! Yeah, this is only the intro, but any feedback is good feedback! 


	2. Meeting

Card Mishap By: Draco Starbo  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Guess who's done with chapter one? Well, I've also done chapter two! Will you please review? All you need is to press a few keys, So, will you, please, please, please?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, I never own, and I won't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: MEETING  
  
Riverting sat at her computer, bored out of her mind. It wasn't that she had nothing better to do or see, but this project needed to be finished. And that was her only problem - finishing it. She could write a beautiful introduction and dazzle everyone with a thorough body. However, the conclusion left her stumped. How do "rap up" anything? Life always continued on and on, and nothing truly ever got rapped up.  
  
//Maybe that's my problem, like Marcy says. . . .//  
  
Marcy is one of her school friends, who had all ready decided to have a major in physiology by her seventh year of school. Marcy always was telling Riverting how she had a problem to finish what she started, afraid of succeeding - which sounds really stupid. Who'd be afraid of success? Not her, surely. Well, yeah, she does have THREE other projects, all do tomorrow, that she must complete, but, no, she can't be afraid of success. That was just impossible. After all, she wanted to be a successful writer, if not the most famous writer in the world.  
  
//I'm not afraid of success, I'm afraid of the end. Which really sucks,// she could help but chuckle at herself.  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump.  
  
"Eh? What was that?" Riverting cocked her head, listening for the sound again. When nothing happened, she shrugged and went back to her essay. Looks like she'll have to do what she always does, just reword the introduction, even if that felt like cheating to her.  
  
"Oooh, my heeeaaad," a low moan traveled up from the living room to the office upstairs.  
  
Frozen in her seat, Riverting watched the letter F run across the screen of her computer. Fear welled up within her, a cold iron in her stomach. Who was in her house? She looked at her little dog growling and getting out her bed. That's the most attractive she's been all day. Not a good sign.  
  
"Come on, Riverting, get a hold of yourself," she breathed deeply a couple of times. "Being scared out of your wits does you no good. Calm down, calm down. The person is probably hurt, you have a phone, and . . . and a weapon!" She picked up an emergency flash light with a white-knuckle grip. With one last deep breath, she kept repeating to herself a chant underneath her breath. "Come on, Riverting, you can do this. Come on, Riverting, you can do this."  
  
Some more moans were heard from downstairs, causing her to stop in her tracks. From the top of the stairs where her feet had seemed to grow roots, she could over look the large front room that was carelessly dubbed the family room. But it was the living room that she was certain the noises were coming from.  
  
//Maybe I should just hide in the bathroom with the phone, just incase,// Riverting thought, but discarded the thought almost as soon as she thought of it. She could just let this person, or people, run amuck in her house and let them get away with it! There were many things they could easily steal down here and she remembered how she was robbed at her father's house. That was no fun and it hurt Dad's wallet to buy back all they lost. //So, I've got no choice. If I loose my nerve and run back up stairs, at least I'll have a description to give the police. . . .//  
  
With a deep breath, she lifted one of her rooted feet and stepped down onto the first step. Not bad, not too hard, and another foot puts her square on the first step. Twelve more to go, but at least she's not too scared. She took another step, and another, and no noises from the living room that she could hear. Deep breath, another - squeak - uh, oh! Riverting stopped and listened, hoping the squeaky step didn't make them aware of her presence . . . nothing. A sigh of relieve, Riverting realized that she was half way down. Not bad progress for a girl scared out of her wits with a flash light.  
  
"Oh man," the voice of the low moans came into view. It was a boy with blonde hair and a green jacket, he was holding his head and had his eyes closed tightly from pain. That still didn't help Riverting when she saw the stranger in her house.  
  
"Aaaah!" she screamed in high-pitch girly fashion.  
  
The boy went flying into the wall a yard behind him! SLAM! And he fell down, sprawled across the bottom of the steps, out like a light. A shaken Riverting sank down and sat on the stairs, staring at the boy. . . .  
  
. . . .Finally she had enough of sitting. The guy was out cold but he might wake up again, and be angry at her for knocking him into the wall. . . . But then again, he didn't look like he had any weapons on him. . . .  
  
"Come on, Riverting, stop stallin'!" she stood up, gathering all her courage.  
  
Weak-kneed, she put one foot in front of the other until she was at the boy's side. Flipping him onto his back, the girl saw no gun, no knife, or any type of weapon. She didn't even see a bag or anything to carry off the loot. //Even the stupidest thieves know that you won't be questioned if you look like you just have a backpack and not stolen goods. So, does that mean he isn't a thief?//  
  
Riverting saw something in the living room by her short view of it. The first floor doesn't have many interior walls, just half of one as a support for the stairs and second floor and two to box off the master bed room, but from where she crouched, she only saw the small TV and little fire place and someone's hand.  
  
"Okay, something weird is going on here," Riverting got up, curiosity replacing her fear.  
  
In the living room, all sprawled out over the worn, blue rug was three other people. A girl with brown hair in a pink skirt was the closest the one the hand belonged to. Then there was a tall guy with a really weird hair style and a trench coat. Lastly, a small boy with three colors in his hair and a huge upside down pyramid as a necklace.  
  
"Something VERY weird . . . This better not be Loki's idea of a joke!" Riverting sneered. Loki was her sister's nick name because, like the God of Tricks, Loki just loves to play pranks on her.  
  
An idea popped up in her head, and Riverting stepped over the bodies to the back door. It was still locked and showed no sign of being forced opened. And just down the semi-hall was the front door - sealed like a volt.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?!" Riverting shouted, afraid that she'd have to wait until these strange people woke up to explain. "Well, might as well try to get them comfortable or something. . . ."  
  
~ End of Meeting ~  
  
A/N: Um, yeah, that's this chapter! Is it a little slow? Well, I just wanted to show how scared someone would be if people just popped up in her living room. I mean, when I read most cross-overs or where someone gets dropped off into another world, they're surprised, yeah, but hardly are they freaked out. I'd be freaked I landed in another world or someone lands in my world! Well, the next chapter will have a faster pace, I promise! But, could please review, please? 


	3. Baffling

Card Mishap By Draco Starbo  
  
A/N: Ooo, third chapter! Third chapter! Yay! I'm a roll here! Even though I'm suppose to be working on a Shanara fic, a Harry Potter fic, and any other fics I don't have finished yet. Well, shhhh, don't tell my logic this or else I'm in trouble! *dissolves into a fit of laughter* I also just woke up four hours ago and have only had candy so far today, so . . . Oh, just read the fic!  
  
CHAPTER THREE: BAFFLING  
  
"Hey, I think Yugi's coming around, guys!" Téa waved everyone over to Yugi, whose eyes fluttered and he moaned a little.  
  
"Give him some breathin' room!" The girl commanded in her fast-paced accent that slurred some of the words together into new ones. She was a strange girl with red, bushy hair to her lower back, midnight blue eyes, and a light tan and freckles. Her clothes were black jeans, and a faded mint- green T-shirt. Well, it wasn't her physical looks that made her seem strange; it was her attitude. She didn't give her name, but that was understandable - they did land in her house without any explanation of how they got there. She really didn't like that fact and seemed ready to throw them out in a heartbeat. Yet, there she was, holding an ice pack to Yugi's head for the last half an hour. . . .  
  
Yugi opened his eyes weakly and tried to focus. Whatever hit him, that black energy, hit him like a rock! His head throbbed, but there was a cool comfort braking into it, dulling the pain. He tried to sit up, and found that difficult to do, but was then prompt by a hand on his back.  
  
"'Ere, drink some water," an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
A glass of water came to his lips and he sipped on it a little bit before it was taken away. His vision became clearer and he saw his friends crowding around with anxious looks and an unfamiliar girl. "Is everyone alright?"  
  
"Yeah!" Téa smiled warm heatedly. "We were all worried about you, Yugi! You out longer than any of us!"  
  
"I was?" Yugi asked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry any of you. Um, who are you?" He asked the girl.  
  
A cold, distance look crossed her face. "I should be askin' you that, seein' how you're in *my* livin' room."  
  
". . . I'm Yugi," Yugi looked baffled. "Where are we?"  
  
"Well, all I can tell," Joey cut in, "is that we're in some girl's house and that's it!"  
  
"Your friends," the girl sighed deeply, "claim that they have no idea how they got here. Is that true?"  
  
"Yes," Yugi was still very baffled. "I don't even know where we are."  
  
An angry glow swept across the girl's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. She got up and walked away, taking a couple of deep breaths. "Okay, so you mean to tell me," she started slowly with her back turned to the group, "that you somehow appear in my living room and have no idea how?"  
  
"Look, Lady," Joey said annoyed, "if we did, we'd tell ya!"  
  
"Yeah, there's no need to get mad. We find this very strange, too," Tristan added.  
  
Spinning around, she snapped, "Yeah, well . . . this is *my* house, so I have home team avenge!"  
  
An awkward hush fell upon the room, so thick you walk on it like another rug. Yugi sitting on a love seat, Téa sitting near his feet, Joey and Tristan just behind her, and the weird girl fuming beside a table just a few yards away from the group. It was very awkward.  
  
Joey leaned a little over to Tristan and whispered loudly, " . . . This girl's crazy!"  
  
"I'm not the one poppin' up in stranger's homes!" the girl glared. "I should kick all of you out right here and now!"  
  
"Please, calm down, everyone!" Yugi got off the couch and walked over to the girl, even when the headache came back to life with a brand new plus. "I'm very sorry we scared you; we don't mean any harm. Can you please forgive us?"  
  
//No. I'm too freaked out to even comprehend you request!// But her face soften and her shoulders lost a little bit of their tension a little at the honesty and innocence. "All right. I'm sorry for gettin' so pissy, but I'm freaked out, that's all. I mean, he - Joey -" she nodded to him, "just pops up in front of me."  
  
"I can relate," Tristan smirked. "You're always freaked out when Joey's around."  
  
"Hey!" Joey looked ready to pound his friend, but was interrupted by the girl giggling. "Oh, sure, *every*one thinks I'm hilarious!"  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help," she calmed down. "I'm Riverting, by the way. Where are you guys from?"  
  
"We're from Japan," Téa answered.  
  
//This is a *very* baffling day!// "Um, I'm sorry, Japan?" Riverting scratched her head, thinking. "Where's that?"  
  
Baffled looks all around for everyone! How can no one know where Japan is?! It's not the biggest place in the world, but it sure is a major power, so people should at least have some kind of idea where it is.  
  
"What, is your brain fried or somethin'?" Joey asked. "Japan, the island by China, in the Pacific Ocean!" When Riverting just looked even more baffled, Joey nearly fell over, "Jeez! You failed Geography, didn't you?"  
  
"No, Idiot!" she snapped back. "I've never heard of any of those places in my life! If anything, YOU are the one who failed!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Let's not get into a fight here!" Téa stood up to block Joey's few of Riverting. "Maybe we can start backwards with this. Where are we right now, Riverting?"  
  
"Banta, Orson," she shrugged like everyone should know this little fact, "just the Capital of the World."  
  
"The Capital of the World?!" Tristan repeated.  
  
"Well, there's no actual document saying so, but sense all the World Leaders and governments come here to chat about things in a non-violent manor - which, for some reason they can't seem to do anywhere else - and basically very race of the human race has at least one of their people livin' here, makin' a life, and expressin' their cultures, it was deemed the Capital of the World." She paused as if something just occurred to her. "Man, either you're all crazy or not from this world. I mean, every school kid know about the Capital of the World."  
  
"That would make sense," Yugi looked down in thought. "If you don't know about Japan and we don't know about Banta, Orson. . . ." He looked up, "Do you know about Dueling?"  
  
"Um, as in dueling with swords?" she offered.  
  
"Yep, that confirms is!" Joey threw up his hands. "We're on ANOTHER world!"  
  
"That," Tristan mumbled, "or you're going insane again."  
  
"You don't think that could be it, do you!?" he seriously looked afraid.  
  
Téa do nothing but sweat-drop and say, "Don't tease him like that, Tristan."  
  
" . . . It was a joke?" Joey looked uncertain, but his comment was ignored.  
  
"But, how would we be on another world?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Maybe it had something to do with that Dark Ring," Yugi offered.  
  
Riverting looked from one face to the next. "Uh-"  
  
Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
"Hang on, you're going to have tell me about that Dark Ring in a sec," she waved them silent and went to pick up the phone. "Hello? . . . . Oh, hey, Loki! . . . . Yeah, being bored out of mind, as usual. You? . . . . Oh, I see. . . . So, what time do you expect to be home? . . . . Ah-ha! And you realize you were suppose to be home by five to make dinner? . . . . That'll be three times in a row now! . . . Fine-alright, alright! But I get half of your allowance! . . . . Yeah, but I also cleaned the bathroom, watered the garden, AND raked the leaves - all of those are *your* chores! If anything, I should get ALL of your allowance! . . . Yeah, well, it's your choice to be spending so much time with him. . . .I still get half. . . Well, fine, when Mom gets home tonight, I'll explain to her- . . . . Knew you would see it my way. See ya tomorrow." And she hung up, mumbling something underneath her breath a curse.  
  
"Who's Loki?" Tristan asked. The others had enough sense to stay quiet through the phone call, not wanting to get Riverting in trouble.  
  
"Loki's my sister. Her real name is Nicole," Riverting sighed and sat on top of the table, swinging her legs. "Ever sense she got that boyfriend of hers, Josh, she's been more like an elusive myth, with a few crack-pots getting a blurry picture of her." And like a switch being flipped, she went from pissed to pleasance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that. Please, tell me about this Dark Ring."  
  
"Who cares about the Dark Ring?" Téa questioned. "Shouldn't we be trying to figure out a way home instead of talking about some unknown card?"  
  
"Maybe it'll help," Riverting shrugged. "I'm going out on a limb here, but I think the Dark Ring is something that you guys have no idea what it is and it somehow is linked to why you're here."  
  
Yugi nodded. "At least, we think so. When I was dueling Barker, he used this card called Dark Ring, and after I freed the Dark Magician, it exploded-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, back up! Dueling, Barker, and the Dark Magician, would you mind explaining those?"  
  
"This could to take a while!" Téa sighed.  
  
Riverting shrugged, "Then start explaining."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
" . . .And the next thing I know, we're here," Yugi finished.  
  
"Oh, I see," Riverting was looking over the deck of Yugi that was spread over the table. She was now sitting at one of the six chairs. "This looks like a fun game."  
  
"It's more than just a game," Tristan told after swallowing the last of his sandwich. After fifteen minutes of talking, Joey's stomach had rumbled, and sense everyone was feeling hungry, Riverting let them make their lunches. Tristan, like the others, had tastefully had a sandwich and some chips, but Joey-  
  
"What do you mean, it's more than a game?" Riverting's attention fully on him.  
  
"Well, people make their whole lives from Dueling." Tristan explained. "And you can win any game if you know how to play, but with Dueling, you have to trust the Heart of the Cards."  
  
"Wow," she whispered. "So, you're all from another world where Dueling is like a culture and you all travel around, meet knew people, dueling and being with your friends. . . .That sounds so cool! Much better than my life, anyway."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?" Joey asked before swallowing and got a few pieces of already-chewed food on the table, to which he quickly swiped up into his mouth. Joey had two sandwiches and some left-over noodles, dismissing their looks with, "Hey, I'm a growing boy; I have to eat!"  
  
"Well, it's just boring, that's all," she sighed, "But my life isn't important right now. Yours is. How the heck are we going to get you back to your world?"  
  
"What happened to kicking us out?" he couldn't help but ask.  
  
"I was just being careful. Oh man, this is a very strange day." She leaned back in her chair, lifting the two front legs off the ground and seemed to be speaking mostly to herself, "Okay, first off, I need to tell my mom about you guys. If she comes home and finds strangers in her house, she'll through the biggest hissie fit you've ever seen. Secondly, I need to make dinner, sense my elusive sister won't take on the responsibility. And lastly, I guess I or someone can look up about dark engirds, maybe find something worth while."  
  
"We can all do that," Téa suggested. "We can split up go onto the Internet and the library."  
  
"Um, we've got the net," Riverting piped up. "We don't have a 'library', though."  
  
"A library is a public place where you can go get information from books," Yugi offered.  
  
"Oh, oh! Yeah, we've got those, but they're called Information Stations. One's just down the road. Hey, somethin' just occurred to me! Have you guys ever heard of alternative universe?"  
  
Joey, finally finished with his sandwiches and moving onto his noodles, asked, "You mean the basis for just about every sci-fi movie?"  
  
Riverting laughed, "Yeah, that, and the real theories made about alternative universe. It seems like you guys are from an alternative universe, so maybe researching that could help us figure out how to get you guys home."  
  
"Joey and I will check out the Information Station," Tristan volunteered, standing up.  
  
"And Yugi and I can look on the net," Téa added, she and Yugi standing up.  
  
"Great! I'll my mom . . . and think of something to say," Riverting shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Joey," Tristan waved his hand.  
  
Joey looked up all confused. "Huh?" Noodles hung out of his mouth. Tristan, disgusted and annoyed, reached around the other side of the table and dragged Joey up and out of the house with Joey whining, "But-but my noodles!"  
  
~ End of Baffling ~  
  
A/N: Well, another chapter is done . . . PLEASE HELP ME!!!!! I'm dragging on ideas here! If you have any idea, any at all, please let me know!!! Oh, and what did you think of this chapter? Yeah, it's just an informational chapter, but at least it was a little faster paced, right? Right? Well, come on, I'm not a mind reader (as much as I wish I was) and I won't know unless you tell me! Please review!! 


	4. Dudgeon

Card Mishap By: Draco Starbo  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I have to thank TypoNumber5 for her/his support through the three chapters I've got up so far. Also, Ihire, thank you, even though your review was only a word and face, I appreciate all responses. ^_^ And, in honor for the four reviews by those two, I give you . . . .  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: DUDGEON  
  
//Well, damn it, what am I going to tell my mom about those four?// Riverting sighed, pacing the floor of her room. It was 4:38 pm, about an hour after Yugi, Tristan, Téa, and Joey popped up in her house, and after finishing up her forced conclusion, Riverting went to her room to think about everything and let Yugi and Téa browse the net for information on dark energies. After making a mote in the middle of her small room with her circle thinking, she finally decided that as weird as all of this, and she should be calling the police, she couldn't just cast them out to the winds and had to help them.  
  
//Sometimes, you've got too big of a heart, Riverting,// a memory from another friend of hers pops up at the perfectly annoying moment, much like the friend would do herself.  
  
"Shut up!" she mumbled, pacing some more. "Maybe I could tell Mom they're friends from school, who got into a jam - No, won't work. Um, well, what if they're friends from school who are stayin' over to finish a project - yeah, um, they could be in a group with me to finish a science project! That could work, and it's school related, so Mom couldn't be able to just through them out. It's prefect!"  
  
Happy about her train of thought, she went to the office, five steps from her own door and saw Téa and Yugi looking at some website. "Hey, Guys!" Riverting smiled.  
  
"Hi, Riverting!" Yugi returned her smile. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much. I just figured out what to tell my mom, so she won't flip out," Riverting looked down nervously, "I mean, I don't think she'll be too keened on the idea of you guys being from another world . . ."  
  
"It's okay, we understand," Téa offered. "We can hardly believe where we are."  
  
The other girl let out a sigh, "Oh, good, okay. Anyhow, you guys are from my science class and we're workin' on a big project about energies. If we work, or at least pretend to, until around ten, Mom will be too tired to go anywhere but wouldn't want to be rude, so she'll let you stay the night. You guys pretend to call your parents and then you'll have a place to stay for the night."  
  
"It's not right to lie to your parents . . ." Yugi started. "But I guess in this case . . ."  
  
"In this case, if I called my mom and said, 'Hey, guess what happened today? Four strangers from some other world popped up in our livin' room and I've decided to help them get back to their world.' If I said that, my mom will think I'm crazy or it's just some joke. I mean, what would your parents do if you said that?"  
  
"I don't know my parents," Yugi stated right before Téa nodded.  
  
"Yeah, my parents would think I was insane, too."  
  
"Well, so, um, goin' to call my mom and start dinner. Um, by the way, my science teacher is Mr. Moore, and he's very uptight and is always wearin' suites and such. . . oh, and he has this fadin' scar, just down the right cheek," she out lined where on her face. "I thought you'd like to know, incase you're asked about Mr. Moore by my mom or Terry."  
  
"Who's Terry?" Téa questioned.  
  
"Oh, Terry's my step-dad. My real dad is a few cities away, and I see him durin' the summer. Anyhow, off to call!" And Riverting disappears from the doorway and down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, do you think we're dreaming?"  
  
"I don't know what to think. However, for now let's just try it Riverting's way; it's the best way we've got right now."  
  
"Yeah . . ." Téa answered, though she looked doubtful.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've never been surrounded by so many books before!" Joey mumbled in awe at the huge space filled with books up to the ceiling and some stairs in front of them lead to the second floor, which was just as big as the first.  
  
//At least he stopped complaining about his noodles.// Tristan would have loved to crack a joke about how ignorant Joey was, but as it stood, he was on the same boat as Joey. This was the biggest library - Information Station - that he had ever been in life! And it wasn't "just down the street," as Riverting had said. It was three blocks, take a right, and two more blocks, thanks to someone passing on the street.  
  
"Okay, we're looking for section Sci-19, Row 7," Tristan squinted to see the scribbles that the Booker - not librarian - had written on a piece of scrap paper. When he looked up, Joey wasn't standing next to him. "Hey, Joey . . .?"  
  
"So, Girls, it's too bad you've never heard of me, the famous Joey Wheeler!" His voice came from a corner where three girls were looking at him with amazement.  
  
//Please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing. . .// Tristan pleaded to himself. His plea was ignored as Joey tried to show off his muscles. //I should just walk away right now,// but instead of just walking away, he went to help out his friend . . . or at least same Joey from embarrassing himself too much.  
  
"Joey, what are you doing?" Tristan asked, sighing at the pitiful sight of Joey grinning cheesy.  
  
"Hey, Tristan!" Joey winked. "Tell them about how I'm the second best duelist!"  
  
"Joey, Joey, Joey," Tristan shook his head, "remember where we are? I'm sure they don't know about dueling."  
  
"Oh, but it sound very interesting!" one of the girls said. She had blonde hair to her waist, decorated with little braids and beads. Her eyes were a green, like a dark forest, and her skin was pale compared to a sheet of paper. The girl's clothing was made of a green skirt, a blue tank top and tan flip-flops.  
  
Tristan looked over the other girls, and realized they all looked a liked, too, even wore the same clothing. "Wow, are you guys triplets?" he asked in awe.  
  
They giggled and said, "How'd you guess?"  
  
"We don't usually dress alike," the first one commented.  
  
"But at school, we had Twin Day," the one next to her added.  
  
"So we dressed a liked," the third one finished.  
  
". . . Do you usually talk like that, too?" Tristan wondered, knowing that could get annoying.  
  
"Sometimes," they said all at once and dissolved into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Isn't this great?" Joey whisper to Tristan, "Three for the price of one!"  
  
His friend growled, "Joey . . ."  
  
"Hey, Man, chill! I was thinking about everybody! This way, you, me, and Yugi can have a girlfriend each! Cool, huh?"  
  
"Oh, tell us more about this dueling, Joey!" the second triplet urged before Tristan could smack Joey upside the head. "I bet you're the best!"  
  
To this Joey chuckled and grinned the way Tristan came to know as a warning that Joey was going to stick his foot in his mouth.  
  
"Yes, please, tell us about this exciting game you call Dueling!" the first piped up.  
  
"Oh, but not here!" the third looked around. "If Jessie or Catty come and see us with you two hot guys, they're through the biggest hissy fits you've ever seen!"  
  
"Jessie? Catty?" Joey cocked his head.  
  
"Oh, just some jealous girls from school," the second one waved her hand in dismissal. "Come on, I know a great spot that they haven't found out about yet!"  
  
"Oh, you mean *that* place, Sister?" the third's eye's brighten up.  
  
"Yep!" A nod.  
  
The first squealed, "Oh, that's so prefect!"  
  
"Come on, let's go!" And the three grabbed Joey and Tristan and pulled them off to an older part of the library. Joey, of course, didn't put up a protest, but did asked where they were going, only to be answered with giggles of "It's a secret!" Tristan was torn between braking away and running or staying to make sure that Joey didn't get all the action himself. Hey, he's just a teenager and he was being dragged off by THREE - count them, one, two, three - beautiful girls!  
  
In the end, they were dragged down some spiraling stairs and into a basement that was old, moldy, and made of nothing but rocks. It was dark as a bat's wing until one of the girls lit an oil candle lamp and brought a dim, eerie golden shade to floor and walls like a blanket. It was like being in the dudgeon of an old castle.  
  
"Where are we?" Tristan asked.  
  
"In the old basement! We found just a week ago," one of the girls - they had moved around too much to keep them numbered orderly - piped up. "It was made a long time ago as a hide-out for when the Conquers came for their enemies, us."  
  
"It was probably deemed unsafe and that's why no one but us knows about it," another one added. "Nothing but twelve inch stoning all around, practically sound proof. Makes good for keeping secrets."  
  
"Oh, I just realized! I won't have any fun!" the last of them proclaimed, waving her arms to everyone. "There are only two guys, and three of us!"  
  
"Don't worry, that one's tall enough," one pointed to Tristan, "we can share him."  
  
"Joey, I don't like the way they're talking . . ." Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Relax, Tristan!" Joey smirked. "It's in the bag."  
  
"Or, it looks like it'll be taken out of the bag," a triplet smiled.  
  
The three of them stepped here and there and formed a triangle. Without taking their eyes off of Joey or Tristan, the girls stretched one of their arms to the middle of the triangle, connecting to each other by fingertips. In the smaller triangle formed by their fingers, a ball of light began to glow, bright and golden-yellow.  
  
"Whoa! What the heck is going on here?!" Joey took a step back, placing himself next to Tristan.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't like it," Tristan answered.  
  
The ball of light grew rapidly, soon engulfing the triplets, and blinding the two boys. When the light dimmed, there stood three figures, but not the triplets. These figures were female, no doubt, but they had a bluish- green skin, wild hair that was shorter and different colors, and claws for hands and feet.  
  
"THE HARPY LADY SISTERS?!?!" Joey asked, stunned beyond belief.  
  
"Oh good, a fan!" one of them said. "Come here, Joey, so we can have some fun."  
  
"What's going on here?!" Tristan demanded, trying to sound brave, but his voice quivered. They're just supposed to be a card; they couldn't be real anywhere but on the dueling field!  
  
One of them laughed, and said, "We just want to have a little fun. . . .draining away your life!"  
  
~ End of Dudgeon ~  
  
A/N: Yay! My first cliffhanger! What'd you think? What'd you think? Are all the characters in character? Was it too slow, too descriptive? Not descriptive enough? Please, you have to let me know! If I don't I won't be able to improve and you'll be stuck with another crappy fanfic writer! Who wants to that?! Not to mention, I LOVE freedback! 


	5. Battle

Card Mishap  
  
By Draco Starbo  
  
A/N: Six reviews! Wow! I'm happy. ^___^ Now, am I going to get even more reviews? *hopeful look* Well, I guess I need to update first . . . I'm really sorry about this horrifically long delay, but I'm not very good at battle scenes, so this took a very long time to get down on paper. I really tried to get this done sooner! My sister, Amara, can back me up on this! Right, Sis? *hears silence* (=( Anyhow . . . please tell me what you think of my first battle scene! =D  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: BATTLE  
  
"Hey, maybe they aren't real . . ." Joey quivered. "Maybe they're just holograms, like in the game."  
  
In response, the Harpy Lady to the far right formed an energy ball and threw it right by Joey's head, only a few inches away. A sphere about the size of a basket ball smoked, blacken and charred was the stone.  
  
"AH! So they are real!" Joey spat out quickly, moving a few inches away from the hole. "Tristan, any ideas?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?! You got us in this mess!" Tristan snapped back, too freaked out to do anything but look in shock at the Harpy Lady Sisters, who floated there by flapping their wings, chuckling evilly.  
  
As if those were the secret words, Joey's nervous and scared feelings dropped away, replaced by determination and the need to protect his friend.  
  
"You're right, Tristan, and I'm going to get us out of this!" he stepped forward. "I don't care if you guys were the Red Eyes Blue Dragon, I'm going to kick your-"  
  
"Brave words for a human!" the far right one smirked. "Let's see you put your money where your mouth is!"  
  
It flew at Joey, and in the split second that Joey had time to think, he saw that if he judged to the left, he'd just end up cornered. And if he went right, he'd have more room, but he'd still end up cornered. In the end, all he could was-  
  
"Duck!" he shouted and hit the floor with a big grin on his face as he watched the creature smack into the wall. Rolling out from under her, Joey made a quick insult, "You're too slow!"  
  
"I'll show you who's slow!" she growled, her face more red with anger than the forming bump on her forehead, and grabbed Joey, who found himself in the corner he was trying to avoid in the first place. Throwing him across the room, she screamed, "Slow THIS!!"  
  
"Joey!" Tristan exclaimed as he watched Joey get tossed across the room and slam into a wall.  
  
His blood boiling, Tristan tackled the closest Harpy Sister to him, which was the one on the far left. The two hit the floor with Tristan on top. He tried to jump up and ran to help Joey, but the Harpy Lady who was in the middle and now stood alone, grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him up.  
  
"You humans are really pathetic," she hissed, watching him struggle. "Worthless little creatures - only good enough for our food!"  
  
The Harpy Lady that Tristan had knocked down now got up and ordered, "Hold him still, Sister!"  
  
A faint, eerie-green glow began to form around the Harpy Lady as she chanted in a weird language. The sister of that Harpy Lady held onto Tristan even tighter as he struggled to get out her grasp. It was really amazing with the strength going into her claws that she didn't brake skin on his shoulders. Tristan did his best to kick at the Harpy Lady very slowly advancing on him, but that option was soon taken away as the Harpy Lady holding him wrapped her legs around his. She held herself and Tristan in mid-air by flapping her wings at a slow pace.  
  
Soon the chanting and glowing Harpy Lady was only inches away from Tristan, smiling wickedly. Tristan's sight became slightly blurry as a chestnut color seemed to be pulled over his eyes. He had a feeling in the bottom of his gut that said, "GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!"  
  
"C'mon, Sister! This guy is strong, for a human. And he's heavy!" the Harpy Lady holding Tristan complained.  
  
The approaching Harpy Lady opened her mouth as far as it would go, making a constant "ah" sound as her eerie-green glowing . . . thing touched his chestnut colored thingies. It seemed to Tristan that he was getting slightly weaker, that the chestnut color thing was his energy or something like that . . .  
  
He looked over to Joey, to see if this was really happening and what he saw threw the chestnut haze was more unbelievable than the color thingies. Joey was playing Rock-Paper-Scissors with the other Harpy Lady!  
  
"Rock . . . Paper . . . Scissors. . . Throw!" the two said at the same time.  
  
"Paper!" the Harpy Lady shouted.  
  
"Paper!" Joey replied. "Another tie."  
  
"Damnit! Alright, I'm going win this time and then eat your soul!" the Harpy Lady assured herself.  
  
//Not likely, Lady. Hours stuck in the back seat of a car with your little sister with nothing better to do can give you a sense of what the other person is going to play - almost like ESP. Hey, I'm kinda a physic. Man, I'm glad I got the dumbest of the Harpy Lady Sisters.// Joey mentally sighed, knowing that if he had hadn't pointed out how unfair it was to him to be over powered by a clearly stronger being and not have a chance to defend himself, he'd probably be dead by now.  
  
The Harpy Lady had agreed to a game, knowing that if she lost, she'd just eat his soul anyway. She was mostly flattered that this lower being could recognize what a great, strong Harpy she was. Her sisters could take a few pointers from him. What hadn't occurred to her was the possibility that the human was just stalling for time to shake off getting thrown into the wall and formulate a plan of escape.  
  
"Rock . . . Paper . . . Scissors. . . Throw!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Rock . . . Paper . . . Scissors. . . Throw!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Scissors!"  
  
"Rock . . . Paper . . . Scissors. . . Throw!"  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Paper!"  
  
"Rock . . . Paper . . . Scissors. . . Throw!"  
  
"Rock!"  
  
"Rock! You loose!"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Before the Harpy Lady could finish her word, Joey took his fist and swung up to the Lady's chin, sending her backwards a few feet, and flat on her back. With her dazed state, Joey ran over to Tristan in hope of regrouping and get out of this crazy place!  
  
"What the!?" Joey stammered to a stop as he witnessed the color thingies and Tristan struggling. "Hey, get - off - my - friend!!"  
  
With that battle cry, Joey was charging down the remaining yards, throwing himself onto the Harpy Lady that held Tristan. The three went down in a pile on the floor. The Harpy Lady that remained upright screamed in frustration as she watched Tristan and her color thing disappear like whips of smoke.  
  
"SISTERS!" she screeched. "THESE ARE PUNNY HUMANS!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU TWO?!"  
  
"He beat me at Rock-Paper-Scissors," the furtherest way one shrugged guiltily in her sitting position.  
  
"RIP THEM APART!!! IF WE CAN'T EAT THEIR SOULS, THEN NO WILL!!!"  
  
"She's gone psycho!" Joey warned as Tristan untangled himself from the knocked out Harpy Lady. "C'mon, Trist, let's get outta here!"  
  
"Right behind ya!" Tristan ran a step behind Joey.  
  
They had made it half way up the spiraling stairs when all of a sudden the knocked-out Harpy Lady was flying towards them with no style or grace. They did their best to block, but on that narrow staircase, the Harpy Lady ended up smacking Joey upside the head and dragging him down over the railing.  
  
"Hang on Joey!" Tristan ordered as he grabbed onto Joey's shoulder.  
  
"Like there's an option!" Joey snapped back.  
  
"Oaf!" the Harpy Lady hit the ground and woke up. "Oh, what a headache. Hey, what happened? Sister, did you throw me again? You know I hate to be thrown!"  
  
Her complaints went ignored as the psycho Harpy Lady grabbed hold of Joey's ankles and pulled him towards her, using her wings to push her backwards. Tristan pulled harder and Joey started to go his way, but then the Harpy Lady increased her efforts and Joey went closer to her. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, Tristan and the Harpy Lady fought over Joey.  
  
"Ow!" Joey cried out. He felt like his arms and legs would be pulled out of their sockets. "I'm going to be a foot taller by the end of this!"  
  
"Joey," Tristan grunted, "I'm going to try something. . ."  
  
"Wha?" an idea clicked his head. "No! You don't know if it'll work!"  
  
But it was too late. Tristan had already let go after giving on last, strong pull on Joey. The Harpy Lady found that there was too much force and not enough time, for a slipped second later, Joey's feet met her face. Down, she fell, seeing stars and lights until a hard, flat stone greeted the back of her head. After that, it was all blackness . . .  
  
"Tristan, I don't know I should kill you or thank you," Joey grumbled as he was helped over the rail by his taller friend, who had a hold of Joey's hands.  
  
"Don't mention it," Tristan grunted back. As soon as Joey had his feet firmly planted on the stairs, he said, "Thanks for helping with that other Harpy Lady. Now, let's get out of here."  
  
Right before they were to exit, the only Harpy Lady that was awake, said in a sullen voice, "I'll beat you at Rock-Paper-Scissors some day, Joey. And when I do, I'll have your soul!"  
  
"Keep dreaming," was Joey's response over his shoulder.  
  
He and Tristan closed the door and locked it with a relieved sighed.  
  
"Joey, you have no taste in girls," Tristan joked.  
  
"Excuse me, Gentlemen," a curt woman's voice behind them caused them to jump. When they turned around, they saw it was the Booker. "I hope you found what you were looking for."  
  
"Um," Tristan started.  
  
There was a big pound on the other side of the door and both Joey and he took off running in a straight path towards the front door, followed by the Booker's scratchy voice.  
  
"No running in the Information Station!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Hey, Téa, I think I found something," Yugi said from the seat at the computer. Téa had given up after an half of an hour. Clicking link after link and finding another fan site, completely fantasy or an "error" page can be very stressful, even for someone determined as Téa. Yugi had offered, too. "This site is made by a student at a university."  
  
"Well, that's good news," Téa got up from the low-to-the-ground sofa that she and the little dog had been sitting on. The dog, named Brin, apparently didn't think them to be threats after Riverting told her so. With shaggy, black hair, a small body, and a in-no-hurry walk, Téa had almost thought Brin was a big, furry slug. No, just really old.  
  
Téa stood on her knees, making herself eye level with Yugi. "Do you think he's-" Téa caught site of a little picture of the web maker. "Oh, do you think she's the real deal?"  
  
"From what I've read so far, I would think so," Yugi stated. He pushed the mouse up and the page followed him. "See, here's some diagrams of a formula that is suppose to be how a human can travel between worlds."  
  
"Alright, Yugi!" she cheered with renewed hope. "You did it! You found something that acutely might help us!"  
  
"I'll print out all of the information she has on this site," Yugi said.  
  
"Wow, I really hope this site can help us."  
  
"Oh, so you guys actually found something," Riverting's voice spoke from the door way. She had changed her clothes from jeans and a tee-shirt to a sleek baby-blue dress that was simple and plain. Her long, red hair was also pulled back into a pony tail with two small braids that weaved their selves threw the pony tail.  
  
"Hi, Riverting," Yugi and Téa greeted her.  
  
"My mother and step-father are here, and it's customary for you guys to formally meet them," she explained.  
  
"We do the same thing in our world," Téa assured her.  
  
"Great," the other girl's face brighten. "Call my mom 'Mrs. Kienes- Chutzpah' and my step-father is Mr. Chutzpah."  
  
And on that note, Yugi quickly hit the print button and they all went down to meet the parents. Standing close by the table that Riverting had sat upon earlier that day, two smartly dressed individuals stood with straight backs with already judging eyes.  
  
Riverting wished that she had some other clothes to give them to wear, but Téa was a little bit too tall and she didn't think Yugi would like to wear girl's clothes (that's saying if he wasn't too short for them in the first place). Riverting's parents are very judgmental of everyone and Téa's skirt was too short while Yugi's outfit was just too dark and causal. It wasn't until they greeted her parents that Riverting relaxed.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Kienes-Chutzpah. Good evening, Mr. Chutzpah," they both said at separate times, bowing each of them. Riverting would've settled for them just getting the names right, but bowing to them was close to calling them royalty.  
  
"I don't approve of these short-noticed visits," her mother said sharply. "If it weren't for the fact that this was school related, neither of you will be here right now."  
  
"And where are the other two?" her step-father asked with the same coldness as the mother had given them.  
  
"At the Information Station, checking out some books for the project," Riverting answered right away.  
  
"Hm," was the judgmental answer from Mr. Chutzpah's response.  
  
At that moment, however, Tristan and Joey came into the house - well, more like rammed down the front door. They were both breathing very hard and rambling non-sense.  
  
" . . . Harpy . . . Ladies . . . . Attack . . ." Tristan started.  
  
". . . Rock-Paper-Scissors . . ." Joey picked up.  
  
" . . . A tug-o-war . . ."  
  
" . . . Escaped . . ."  
  
They stopped when they saw two very disgusted adults, Yugi and Téa completely baffled, and Riverting's horrified look turning her blue in the face.  
  
~ End of Battle ~  
  
A/N: Hey, another cliff hanger! =) Well, sort of. Anyhow, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Please let me know! Oh, and I'm going to start responding to your guy's reviews, to answer any questions, comments, or non- sense signings. ^^^  
  
To the reviewers:  
  
Amara (my sis),  
  
Ah, many questions you have! Well, that's understandable. lol. Thank you for giving such a great review! I really appreciate it. =) I'll try to answer those questions of yours. . .  
  
First Question: Was Dark Ring really a card in Yu-Gi-Oh, or was it something you made up?  
  
First Answer: Yep. I don't have all of the cards memorized - I personally think it's too much effort for a game - and so I made it up. Spiffy of me, huh? =)~  
  
Second Question: Will Yugi still be able to duel in your new world? If so, will it be just a regular old card game, or like how it is in the TV series?  
  
Second Answer: Duel Monsters is a game, and anyone with a deck can play anyone else with a deck. However, no one in Riverting's world knows of the game because there is no Ancient Egypt, no monsters, and no fruit baskets with long, slivery hair to make it all into a game. In short, the only time Yugi can play Duel Monsters is if one of his friends will play him.  
  
Katmon,  
  
Thank you! I thought it was a pretty good cliff hanger myself. *glowing with pride until little voice in the back of her head says, "Well, it could've been better if you had-"* Shut up! My story! Leave me alone! *Little Voice, "Geesh, alright, alright already."* Damn straight! . . . . Hmm? Where was I? Oh yeah! lol. Thank you for the review, Katmon! ^^^  
  
TypoNumber5,  
  
Thank you very much, too! The Harpy Lady Sisters are kind of freaky, aren't they? =)~ I hope you liked my version of them. Duel monsters hardly have a personality of their own, so I decided to give some to them. 


End file.
